Dragons & Riders & Wizards & Wars
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Written on Feb 23, 2007, so no spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Harry is wrestling with his destiny when Eragon & Saphira show up & agree to help him. Can they defeat both Lord Voldemort & Galbatorix? ON HAITUS!
1. Summary

Hello, everyone! I hope that you're still enjoying my Harry Potter/Charlie Bone crossover story. And now, I would like to present to you my latest story: **Dragons & Riders & Wizards & Wars**! This story is about Harry and his plans to go out there, fight Voldemort, and save the Wizarding world. But he needs help. He has his friends, but he could still use another powerful person on his team.

Enter Eragon Shadeslayer.

Eragon was a teenager growing up in a village (Carvahall) in Alagaesia who has a mysterious past. When he is 16 years old, he finds a mysterious blue stone while hunting in the forest. Soon, the stone cracks and Eragon realizes that the stone was actually an egg. A dragon egg to be exact. A blue dragon is born. Eragon names her Saphira and raises her secretly, even though Brom the storyteller knows that Eragon has become a Dragon Rider.

Galbatorix, the evil king of Alagaesia, also finds out about Eragon. His helper, Durza the Shade, sends the Ra'zac to find and kill Eragon. Eragon's uncle dies, and Brom takes Eragon and Saphira away. Brom teaches Eragon magic and fencing as they travel from Carvahall to Farthen Dur, where the Varden are hiding. The Varden are a group of rebels who defy the evil king. Eragon also learns that he is now part of the Dragon Riders, an elite group of people and dragons who go around and do good things for Alagaesia. Galbatorix too was a Dragon Rider until he decided to overthrow the Riders. Brom admits that he once was a Dragon Rider, until his dragon dies and he killed Morzan, the rider who killed his dragon.

Eragon dreams about a captured girl named Arya. Arya was an elf who was captured by Durza for protecting the dragon egg. Eragon and Saphira set off to rescue her despite Brom's warnings. Durza taunts Eragon and Brom dies trying to rescue Eragon. Eragon saves Arya and escapes.

After burying Brom, Eragon has a chance meeting with a young man named Murtagh, who seems to know about Eragon. He leads Eragon, Saphira, and a wounded Arya straight to the Varden. There, they meet Ajihad, the leader of the Varden and the dwarf king Hrothgar. Murtagh reveals his secret past: he was the son of Morzan, who was as cruel to his son as he was to the Riders. Now that he is with the Varden, Eragon meets the wicked Twins and Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter.

One day, the Urgals (a monstrous race) show up and prepare to invade Farthen Dur. Eragon and Saphira are called into battle. There, Eragon and Durza fight and Eragon kills him. But he doesn't come away unharmed, because Durza had sliced up his back. Eragon is upset but he plans to go to Ellesmera with Arya and continue his training.

But before that, something sad happens: Ajihad dies and the Twins and Murtagh disappear. The Varden mourn and Eragon is sad, for he and Murtagh had become friends. Nasuada becomes the new leader of the Varden. Hrothgar adopts Eragon and sends him and his nephew, Orik, to Ellesmera with Arya.

Meanwhile, Galbatorix wants Roran, Eragon's cousin. Roran refuses to hand himself over. But when the Ra'zac kidnap his fiancee, Katrina, Roran decides to head south to Surda (a rebel country), taking the entire village of Carvahall with him. They endure hardships before meeting Jeod, Brom's old friend, who lives in Terim. Jeod agrees to help get the group to Surda, and with Jeod's wife Helen, they steal a ship and sail off to Surda.

Eragon is now studying in Ellesmera. He meets Oromis (an old Dragon Rider) and his dragon, Glaedr. Arya reveals that she once had a falling out with her mother when she decided to join the Varden. Her mother is Queen Islanzadi. Eragon grows quickly and powerful under the elves teachings, and Saphira does too. But then Arya is called away, for another confrontation with Galbatorix is happening. Eragon packs up Saphira and Orik and return to Surda, his back healed and his anger at the evil king rising.

When Eragon returns to Surda, the Varden are happy to see him; he had been gone for several months. But the next day, the battle begins. Eragon and Saphira fight alongside some Urgals, who have also joined the fight against Galbatorix. A ship is sighted and Eragon goes down to attack it, only to realize that onboard the ship is Roran, Jeod, and the entire village of Carvahall.

But then King Hrothgar dies and Eragon must face another Dragon Rider. But the Rider turns out to be Murtagh, who was once Eragon's freind. Murtagh reveals that the Twins betrayed the Varden, killed Ajihad, and kidnapped him. Galbatorix found out about Murgath and forced him to talk about Eragon, Saphira, and the Varden. Murtagh also reveals that he too has a dragon named Thorn. He also has another terrible secret: Eragon is the son of Morzan, who Brom killed. Roran jumps off the ship and kills the evil Twins. Eragon is crushed and Murtagh flies off, promising not to meet up with Eragon since he's deciding to let him go instead of capturing him. The Varden wins the battle and the king's armies flee.

Eragon later tells Nasuada, Arya, and Roran about Murtagh. All three are shocked to find out that Murtagh is Eragon's brother. Eragon later tells Roran his entire story, and then promises to help him kill the Ra'zac and rescue Katrina.

Ok, so that's the story about Eragon. You'll have to read both _Eragon_ and _Eldest_ to get a feel for what his happening. So, anyway, Harry needs to find someone who is willing to help him win his fight against Voldemort. Harry has seen through Dumbledore's lies and Umbridge's strict teachings. Eragon and Saphira show up and agree to help. Murtagh and Thorn are also spotted; they meet Sean Michael Black and the Black Knights, who too are planning to fight Lord Voldemort. Sean has a sad past with the Dark Lord and he needs Murtagh's help in defeating the evil wizard. Murtagh himself is dealing with the fact that he's still keeping Galbatorix away from Eragon.

Galbatorix, however, is planning another attack on Surda. Nasuada goes off to find Eragon, only to find him engaged in another battle. She is horrified when she finds out that Murtagh is there too. But all feelings and opinions must be put aside as two enemies must be defeated. But will anyone survive?

This story is rated PG-13 for epic fantasy battle scenes, some risque humor, moderate language, and adult situations. There are some spoilers for _Eldest_ and _Order of the Phoenix_ if you didn't read it!

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and Christopher Paolini own the characters. I own the story.

MAJOR EDIT: SPOILERS FOR **BRISINGR**!!!!!! I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE OR ANY DUNCES WHO READ THIS STORY BEFORE REAING **BRISINGR**!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!


	2. Eragon's Unmentionable Problem

Here's the first chapter. Like I said before, I own nothing but this story. Here we go.

* * *

At the same time that Harry was about to go off to the Department of Mysteries with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Jacquel, and Kirkwood, a huge blue dragon was seen flying in the night sky against the winds. On her back were three people, all wearing blue cloaks. One of them had a blue cape and wore a blue belt. The other person also wore a blue cape and carried a large metal hammer in one hand. The third person also wore a blue cloak and underneath the hood was long flowing red hair. The people were Eragon Shadeslayer, his cousin Roran Stronghammer, and Roran's fiancée Katrina.

At the end of "_Eldest_," Eragon and Roran set off to rescue Katrina, who was captured by the Ra'zac. While Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, held off the Ra'zac, Roran found Katrina and freed her. She proved easy to save, for there was no one guarding her; and she slipped out the door because her cell was never locked. Within a few minutes, Saphira and Eragon showed up after killing a bunch of Ra'zac and they escaped with all the Ra'zac following them in hot pursuit.

But Eragon was unhappy. He was still remembering what Murtagh had said to him: "_I take my inheritance from you, brother_." Eragon had no idea that Murtagh was his brother. After all, he saved Eragon when he went to rescue Arya from Durza and they travelled together for some time. _I can't believe that he betrayed me_, Eragon thought to himself. _We were friends and he betrayed me. But then again, he knew he had no choice when Galbatorix questioned him about me_.

Saphira snorted. _Don't let Murtagh's words get to you_.

_But we traveled with him_, Ergaon shot back.

_I know_, said Saphira, _but don't let his betrayal upset you. He can still be saved_.

Eragon was about to ask how they could save Murtagh when Katrina screamed. Eragon bristled and reached for the magic, thinking that the Ra'zac were nearby. But they weren't. Instead, there were Dementors, and they were flying towards the group. "What are those things?" Roran shouted as he clutched to his cousin. "I don't know!" Eragon yelled back. "But hold on!" The Dementors swatted at their heads as Saphira sped up, trying to avoid them. The group had no idea that they were flying over the Forbidden Forest. Eragon gasped as he clung onto the saddle, wishing that he was back in Surda, helping Orik arrange King Hrothgar's funeral or planning another war stragedy with Nasuada.

Eragon was so distracted by these thoughts that as Saphira flew over Hogwarts Castle, Eragon slipped and fell off her back. He hit the ground with so much force that it shook the dungeons. Eragon quickly recovered and shouted for Saphira to take Roran and Katrina and hide in the woods. A dementor suddently leaped at the young Rider with intent to kill him. Eragon sreamed again, this time remembering Brom's death. Brom had been killed by Durza while protecting Eragon from the Shade's wrath. But then a mysterious creature came out and chased the dementor away. Eragon then blacked out. _ERAGON_! cried Saphira.

* * *

So, do you like it? If so, then drop me a line. I'd love to know what you think of it!

* * *

Next Chapter: **Meeting a Legend **


	3. Meeting a Legend

Seeing that most people have never actually read an Eragon/HP xover, I wanted to try one myself. Thanks to those of you who have read it. And now for chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Meeting a Legend**

Jacquel lived in Bedmount, which was a village filled with much crime and legends. She, like many children before her, had grown up listening to stories about the Dragon Riders. Stories about dragons and their Riders were very much treasured in the village; in which many children would beg their grandfathers and grandmothers to tell them stories about the riders and their adventures.

However, Jacquel wasn't thinking about the Dragon Riders as potions class continued. Professor Snape would know what she was up to. But then a sound was heard outside the dungeons. Jacquel turned to the seat of the person in front of her. Harry was gone.

The moment that Eragon and his comapnions were flying over the forbidden forest, Harry had rushed out the room, brandishing his wand. There were Dementors everywhere and someone could be in grave danger. As Eragon fell off Saphira's back and hit the ground, a Dementor lunged at him. The sound of Eragon falling had shaken the dungeons, so that's why Harry had rushed out the classroom.

As soon as he had seen the Dementor, it was as if his body was taking directions from someone else. "EXPECTO PATRONUS!" he shouted as he waved his wand. A stag escaped from the wand and pounced on the Dementor, chasing it away. As soon as the Dementor had gnone, Jacquel was seen rushing out of the room and running towards Harry.

"Go back, Jacquel," cried Harry, "unless you want Umbridge to see you and you'll get in trouble!"

"Why shouldn't I come out here?" Jacquel protested in turn. "I don't care what the Umb-tch has to say. I want to see what's going on here."

"And why shouldn't she?" a voice drawled behind them. Professor Snape had came up just to see two teenagers standing outside. "What are you doing out of class, Potter?"

"Hey, look what I found!" yelled Neville, who had also followed Jacquel ouside. He had discovered a young man lying unconsious on the ground. Snape frowned and said, "Get him to the hospital wing, Mr. Longbottom." And as Neville took Eragon to the hospital wing, Snape said to Jacquel, "You'd better have a good excuse as to why you are becoming so rebellious these days. While it may be true that you're an orphan living with a cruel relative, there is no excuse for your behavior. Are you even listening to me?"

But Jacquel had already walked off, in the pretense of helping Neville; but in reality, she wanted to see who that mysterious young man was. Surely no one just dropped out of the sky without warning. When the kids reached the hospital wing, Jacquel said, "Where are you, Madame Pomfrey? We need your help!"

At once, the old nurse came. She said, "Oh dear, Neville didn't get hurt again this time?"

"No," said Neville, "but we've got a hurt man here…"

Within a few minutes, Professor McGonagall came into the hospital wing. She said, "That'll do, Severus." Then to Jacquel, she said, "Miss Romanov, I'm putting you in charge of the young man. Please look after him."

Jacquel quietly approached the bed. Neville and Harry hung back. The young man began to wake up. He gapsed as he slowly began to realize that a girl and not a dragon was staring at him. "It's all right," said Jacquel as she looked at him. "You're safe now. I'm Jacquel Romanov. What is your name?"

"Eragon," said the young man.

"I'll be watching over you, Eragon," Jacquel responded. She then stared at his right hand. His hand had a huge scar on it. The sign of a Dragon Rider. "Oh my God! You're a Dragon Rider!" she cried out.

"Has he said anything?" the Potions Master stood behind her.

Jacquel quickly turned around and hid Eragon's hand under a pillow. "He said his name's Eragon," the girl replied tartly. "That's all I was able to find out."

"I see," said the older wizard. "Now stand aside so I can give him some medicine."

Meanwhile, in the Forbidden Forest, Roran, Katrina, and Saphira had landed several feet behind a cabin. Roran shouted, "Eragon! Where are you?" But there was no response, save for a giant who just happened to be sitting behind a tree not too far from where they are. Roran gulped, then said to the giant, "Can you please tell me where Eragon is?" The giant squealed and pointed in the direction of the castle. "Uh…thanks," Roran said nervously.

But then it began to rain. There would be no search for Eragon; at least until tomorrow. Saphira sighed and wrapped her wings over Roran and Katrina, protecting them from the storm. But all Roran could think of is Eragon. _Eragon, where are you_?

* * *

Author's Notes: If Jacquel knows stories about Dragon Riders, could this be that Brom had stopped by her village at some point in his life? We'll see about that...

Next Chapter: **A Black Destiny**


	4. A Black Destiny

And now for chapter 3, which will center on Murtagh.

* * *

When we last left off: _But then it began to rain. There would be no search for Eragon; at least until tomorrow. Saphira sighed and wrapped her wings over Roran and Katrina, protecting them from the storm. But all Roran could think of is Eragon. Eragon, where are you?_

* * *

Chapter 3: **A Black Destiny**

A young man was just sitting on the side of the road. A red dragon was sitting next to him. They had been on the run for several days now; but if you looked closely at the young man's right hand, you would have seen the same Dragon Rider symbol that Eragon had on his right hand. This man was Murtagh, the son of Morzan.

Well, Murtagh's life wasn't all peaches and cream. First off, Murtagh's mother, Selena, becamse involved with Morzan, a Dragon Rider who worked for King Galbatorix. They fell in love and had Murtagh. When Murtagh was 3 years old, Morzan threw his sword Zar'roc at Murtagh and it hit him in the back and nearly killed him. Selena vanished soon after and wasn't seen for several months. Morzan leaves home to hunt for Saphira's egg and gets killed by Brom. Selena returns and dies soon after.

Then Galbatorix takes Murtagh in and raises him until he turns 19 years old, when he escapes. Murtagh travels a little ways until he sees Eragon, Saphira, and Brom. He follows them until they go to Gil'ead to rescue Arya from Durza. Brom is wounded by Durza and dies and Eragon and the others escape, no thanks to Murgath.

Murtagh and Eragon meet and become friends. They soon go to the Varden, who lock Murtagh up because of his father. And we all know that Murtagh and Morzan did NOT get along for that matter. Later dring a battle, Murtagh proves his worth by fighting for the Varden.

But soon after, Ajihad, the leader of the Varden, dies, and Murtagh is kidnapped by the evil Twins and taken to Galbatorix. There, the evil king gave him a dragon egg. When Thorn hatches, Galbatorix forces him and Murtagh to work for him. During the next battle, Murtagh and Eragon meet once again, not as friends, but as enemies. Murtagh reveals that Eragon is his brother and Selena and Morzan are their parents. Eragon refuses to believe him, but he knows in his heart that it's true. He then realizes when Selena left Morzan and Murtagh; she wanted to protect Eragon from Morzan and Galbatorix.

After promising never to meet Eragon and Saphira again, Murtagh and Thorn take off for parts unknown. Here's what happens when he crosses over to the wizarding world…

* * *

Sean Michael Black was once an innocent boy who got roped into joining Lord Voldemort. But now this boy grew up into a man, angry and hell-bent on revenge. He and several others were walking around the neighborhood when a strange woman's laugh cut through what should have been a peaceful evening.

"Sean Michael Black," said the woman as she approached. "I should have known that you were still out there."

"Hello, Bellatrix Lestrange," Sean said without fear. "I see that you have been doing well…"

"Yes, I have been doing well since that night that you betrayed me and you allowed Regulus to die," the evil witch laughed as she faced him. Meanwhile, several Death Eaters showed up as Sean's Black Knights drew out their wands. Both sides bristled, anticipating a short but deadly assault. That was, until Solomon Aguilera freaked out and dropped his sandwich.

"You made me drop my hoagie!" he screamed. "You're such a horrible jerk!"

"You need to relax, little boy," said the accused.

"You owe me another hoagie," the younger wizard snapped.

"Solo, calm down," said Meenallen Parajah.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?? Nobody tells me to calm down!" the wizard snapped in anger. To the Death Eater, he snapped, "I challenge you to a duel!"

The evil wizard accepted and very soon, the entire street was lit up with hexes, jinxes, and stunners. Murtagh was amazed. These people were casting spells left and right and it didn't seem to sap away any of their energy. _How do they do that_ he asked Thorn.

Thorn said, _They seem to be very powerful indeed. It would be a waste not to observe what techniques they are doing_.

Both Rider and Dragon watched as Sean battled Bellatrix. The evil witch laughed as the yonger wizard dodged her curses, sending plenty of his own. _He must really hate her_, Murtagh said to Thorn.

_And she him_, Thorn replied.

Just then, a curse from a Death Eater knocked Murtagh off Thorn. He grew mad and yelled, "So you people like to play rough, don't you? Then say hello to my little friend!" Thorn roared, scaring all the Death Eaters. "Oh my God, it's a dragon! He's fierce! He looks like he's gonna eat us! Let's get outta here!"

And with that, the evil wizards bolted from the place, not caring if muggles saw them or not. Thorn and Murtagh chased them until they gave up and disappeared. As she disappeared, Bellatrix said to Sean, "This isn't over yet, boy! I'll be back! And this time, I'm gonna get you, your knights, that boy and his oversized lizard too!" And with a wicked laugh, she disappeared.

Solomon said, "Well, I didn't expect that to happen."

"Don't forget," said Richard Moody, "she owes you a sandwich."

"Bellatrix really has it in for Sean," said Meenallen. "I wonder why."

Sean said, "Well, remember when You-Know-Who forced me to join him?" They all nodded. Murtagh and Thorn silently slipped behind the group. "That was when I was once young and free of care. And then he had the nerve to take away someone that I cared about."

"And Bellatrix is still, you know, after you?" asked Mohammed Theed.

"She's a b-tch, I hate her!" Sean cried. "You don't know what it's like to have such an insane woman always after you, never giving you a moment's peace! Well, I don't want to kill her, just her boss; that chance isn't going to happen..."

Just then Murtagh spoke. "Seems like what you people need is a Dragon Rider." Everyone stared at him. "Who the heck are you?" yelled Xavier Sabor. "I'm Murtagh and I just happen to be a Dragon Rider," Murtagh said, with a bit of prompting from Thorn.

"Uhhh, what the heck is a Dragon Rider," said Sean curiously.

"Dragon Rider?" cried Mobley. "I remember those stories about Dragon Riders! I used to think that they were real! Now I'm beginning to believe it!"

"I see one person knows about the Dragon Riders," said Murtagh, "but that doesn't concern me right now. What concerns me is your leader's apparent dilemma and his unwillingness to give up, even as his enemies surround him. That is my destiny, to help those who need help. That is the Dragon Rider way."

Well, we're gonna have to cut this chapter short, as this totally contradicts what Chris wrote about Murtagh, and Murtagh's character (in this story) is now in question. But I'll be back with another chapter soon!

* * *

Next Chapter: **An Unlikely Alliance**


	5. An Unlikely Alliance

And now for chapter 4, when Eragon meets Harry and his friends for the first time.

* * *

When we last left off:

_Just then Murtagh spoke. "Seems like what you people need is a Dragon Rider." Everyone stared at him. "Who the heck are you?" yelled Xavier Sabor. "I'm Murtagh and I just happen to be a Dragon Rider," Murtagh said, with a bit of prompting from Thorn._

_"Uhhh, what the heck is a Dragon Rider," said Sean curiously._

_"Dragon Rider?" cried Mobley. "I remember those stories about Dragon Riders! I used to think that they were real! Now I'm beginning to believe it!"_

_"I see one person knows about the Dragon Riders," said Murtagh, "but that doesn't concern me right now. What concerns me is your leader's apparent dilemma and his unwillingness to give up, even as his enemies surround him. That is my destiny, to help those who need help. That is the Dragon Rider way."_

* * *

Chapter 4: **An Unlikely Alliance**

The next day, Eragon woke up. He was still in the hospital wing. It seemed like he had been lying in bed for days, but it was only hours. It had been hours since he had taken off with Roran to rescue Katrina. Then they had gotten lost on the way back to the Varden and were chased by Dementors.

Then Saphira had taken them to a strange school, where the Dementors were eventually chased away. Eragon fainted and woke up in the hospital wing, where he met a young witch named Jacquel Romanov. But now it was morning and Jacquel had returned. This time, she was with the two other boys who Eragon vaguely recalled last night and seeing several more children.

"So you mean to tell me that _THIS_ was the reason why you 3 snuck out of class?" Hermione snapped as she stared at Harry, Neville, and Jacquel.

"Hermione, clam down and let us explain..." Harry tried to say.

"I don't want to hear any of your lies!" Hermione snapped back. "Now what the hell would possess you to leave class and take Neville and Jacquel with you?"

Just then, Eragon woke up and gasped. Saphira was not there. "Uh, where's Saphira?" he asked, cutting short the argument.

"Saphira _who_?" Ron asked.

"My dragon," said Eragon.

"_You_ have a pet dragon?" Ron said in surprise. "Let me see!"

Hermione glared at him, cutting short his plans to go see Saphira. She looked at Eragon and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jacquel said, "He's Eragon Shadeslayer, a Dragon Rider. He showed up here last night, if you don't mind..."

"I see," Hermione said as the kids and Eragon rushed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teachers were also talking about the strange young man who had shown up at their school last night. Snape frowned as he explained about the children slipping off during the middle of class to do battle with the Dementors and finding Eragon.

Snape said, "Well, the children did slip away during the middle of class. I had to see what they were looking for."

"And what were they looking for?" asked Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.

"Some strange young man who fell out of the sky," said McGonagall. Everyone gasped. "Last night, a young man fell from the sky. We placed Miss Jacquel Romanov in charge of him. Speaking of which, Poppy, where is she?"

* * *

"Saphira?" Eragon called out as he searched the Forbidden Forest. The younger children followed close behind, all whispering fiercely to each other. Then an _Eragon, where have you been_? _You had me worried sick_! rang into his head.

_Saphira_? he asked.

_Yes, you stupid boy_, answered the dragon angrily. _Do you have any idea of how much pain you put us through_?

_I__ put us through a lot of pain_?

_YES!! Eragon, would you PLEASE think before you do something like that next time_? _You could have gotten hurt or worse. And if anything happened to you, how will the Varden defeat Galbatorix_?

Eragon frowned as he sat beside Saphira. "I'm sorry, Saphira," he said. "It's all my fault. If we hadn't gotten lost..."

"You would have died," said Jacquel. Then she looked up and saw Saphira. "Oh my God, is that a real dragon?"

"No way!" cried Hermione.

"I don't believe it!" cried Harry.

"Charlie is going to be so jealous when I tell him," said Ron.

Eragon looked up and said, "I see that you're all curious to meet my dragon, Saphira."

Just then, an "Oh my God, it's a giant lizard!" cut short the fateful meeting. Professor Umbridge saw Saphira and ran for her life. "Stupid Umb-tch," Jacquel glared. The other teachers came out and stared at the huge dragon.

"What a beautiful creature!" cried Professor Sprout.

"I've never seen such a magnificent dragon before," said Professor Flitwick.

"That giant is going to be so mad when he finds out," said Professor Snape.

Saphira smiled. _They seem to be more accepting of us than we thought_, she said.

_But is it right for us to be staying here_? Eragon tensed

_We should throw our lot in with them_, Saphira replied back. _After_ _all, they might be just the allies we need to help defeat Glabatorix for good_.

Eragon still had no idea of what to say to the group of wizards who stood before him. But Jacquel did. She said, "Please let us stay here for a while."

"I don't see why not," said Professor McGonagall.

"I forsee great things in that boy's future," said Professor Trelawney.

"That's enough, Sibyl," said Madame Pomfrey. "The boy still needs to rest and recover and we must find a place for his dragon to stay."

And as the group walked towards the castle, Nasuada, Orik, and Arya were upset to hear that Eragon had hailed to return. "I can't believe he didn't make it back!" cried Orik. "Our clan is very unhappy to hear this news."

"Don't worry too much, Orik," said Arya. "I'm sure Eragon will return soon."

"Easy for you to say," Orik snapped. "I'll have you know that Eragon is part of our Dwarf clan and if he doesn't return, we will be very sad."

"And if Eragon doesn't come back," said Nasuada, "we won't have much of a chance against the Empire and its king." Then all 3 stood at the front gate, wondering just what happened to Eragon and Saphira.

* * *

Next Chapter: **A Vengeful King**

Note: the chapters bounce from Eragon meeting Harry to Murtagh meeting Sean.

Review please!


	6. A Vengeful King

And now for chapter 5, in which King Galbatorix finds out about Murtagh and the Varden and Dwarves plan another attack...

* * *

When we last left off:

_And as the group walked towards the castle, Nasuada, Orik, and Arya were upset to hear that Eragon had hailed to return. "I can't believe he didn't make it back!" cried Orik. "Our clan is very unhappy to hear this news."_

_"Don't worry too much, Orik," said Arya. "I'm sure Eragon will return soon."_

_"Easy for you to say," Orik snapped. "I'll have you know that Eragon is part of our Dwarf clan and if he doesn't return, we will be very sad."_

_"And if Eragon doesn't come back," said Nasuada, "we won't have much of a chance against the Empire and its king." Then all 3 stood at the front gate, wondering just what happened to Eragon and Saphira._

* * *

Chapter 5: **A Vengeful King**

Back in Alagaesia, King Galbatorix was furious when he discovered that Murtagh had not returned. He yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE HASN'T RETURNED YET??"

Micelo, his right hand man, said, "I saw him fighting Eragon, but then he disappeared. Only the gods know where he is."

Galbatorix said, "We'd better be careful. If the Varden finds Murtagh, they might make him talk; and if he talks, we are through! Now, hop to it!"

"Yes, sire," said Micelo. He rushed off to alert a group of soldiers, saying, "All right, our Dragon Rider has disappeared without a trace. We need to find him before the Varden do." And as the soldiers rushed out, Micelo couldn't help but wonder if somehow the Varden knew of Murtagh's disappearance as well.

* * *

Nasuada was notified of Murtagh's disappearance as well. She called her team in and they had a chat. "I think we need to go after him," said Farica, her maid.

"I agree," said Jormundur, who was the commander-in-chief. "Murtagh running around loose could pose a hazard."

"I say we need to be careful," said Trianna, leader of Du Vrangr Gata, which was a group of magicians. "If any of us are caught by the king's soldiers, the results could be disastorous."

Everyone else agreed. "It may be a disaster," said Arya, "but we cannot let the king find him."

"I have a score to settle with him regarding Hrothgar's death," Orik snapped.

"You must put aside all doubts and thought of revenge and focus on the situation at hand," said Angela the witch. "If you fail to find Murtagh, it will mean the end of the Varden as we know it."

"And if the Varden ends, then so will all hope," said Solembum the werecat. "We must find Murtagh and rescue him if may be."

"Then I say some of us will go after Murtagh," said Orik; for he no longer had any desire to kill Murtagh, not after finding out what had happened to him from Eragon.

"Orik, you will lead the search for Murtagh," said Nasuada. "And there is still the matter of finding Eragon…"

"I'm afraid that Eragon is long gone," Elva said with a mischievous smile on her face. Elva had been the little girl who received a botched blessing from Eragon some time ago. "He has gotten lost while returning here."

The Varden gasped in horror.

"Not only is he lost, but that kin of his has disappeared as well," Elva said as well, "and if we do not find them, then the king will surely have his victory."

Jeod Longshanks had also been at that meeting. He was quite devastated at the news of Eragon's disappearance. It didn't bring him much comfort to know that Roran Stronghammer, Eragon's cousin, was with him. So Jeod said, "I think I know what Eragon and Roran had been doing when they and Saphira disappeared."

"They were trying to get that girlfriend of his," said Arya. "She was stolen by the Ra'zac."

"But they never made it," Nasuada said sadly. "We have lost them."

"But I did not say that they are dead, did I?" Elva sneered. "But they are lost. And we must find them."

"But how?" Orik cried out.

* * *

Galbatorix frowned as he thought about Murtagh. He had taken the boy in and raised him after his parents died. Murtagh should be by all rights grateful to him for what he had done. _Where did it all go wrong_ the king thought to himself. _All I did was give him my blessing and ask him to help me rebuild Alagaesia and rebuild the Dragon Riders, but where did I mess up_? He denied ever messing up and when Murtagh was forcibly returned to Uru'baen, Galbatorix had punished him severely and forced him to reveal everything he knew about Brom, Saphira, Eragon, and the Varden. He even forced Murtagh to become a Dragon Rider and made him swear an oath to serve him.

But them Galbatorix had an evil idea. He would attack every city in the empire until he found Murtagh; and if he found Eragon along with Murtagh, so much the better. He laughed as he began to write down his wicked plans.

To be continued...dun dun dun!!

* * *

Next Chapter: **The Black Knights of London**

Note: the next 9 chapters are as follows:

1. **The Black Knights of London**: In which Sean takes Murtagh to London to meet the other knights.

2. **The Training**: In which Jacquel and the others teach Eragon how to duel.

3. **The Search for Murtagh**: In which King Galbatorix and the Varden lead a race to find Murtagh first.

4. **The Spy Who Hated Me**: In which Sean has a bittersweet reunion and Murtagh discovers a secret about Mobley's family.

5. **Jacquel's Vision**: In which Jacquel has a frightening vision concerning Eragon's upcoming battle against Galbatorix.

6. **Galbatorix's Newest Scheme**: In which Galbatorix decides to try a new and controversial tactic to find Murtagh and Eragon.

7. **Sean's Plans for Revenge**: In which Sean asks Murtagh to join him in defeating Lord Voldemort.

8. **Saphira vs. Umbridge**: In which Saphira wages a silent battle against the much-hated Umbridge.

9. **The Assault on Terim**: In which Galbatorix attacks the city of Terim, but is defeated by Jeod and the Varden.

In short, the chapters bounce from Eragon meeting Harry to Murtagh meeting Sean. Also, the Varden and the king clash every 3rd chapter.

Review please!


	7. The Black Knights of London

And now for chapter 6, in which Sean takes Murtagh to London to meet the other knights and Mobley reveals a major secret of his.

* * *

When we last left off:

_And as the group walked towards the castle, Nasuada, Orik, and Arya were upset to hear that Eragon had hailed to return. "I can't believe he didn't make it back!" cried Orik. "Our clan is very unhappy to hear this news."_

_"Don't worry too much, Orik," said Arya. "I'm sure Eragon will return soon."_

_"Easy for you to say," Orik snapped. "I'll have you know that Eragon is part of our Dwarf clan and if he doesn't return, we will be very sad."_

_"And if Eragon doesn't come back," said Nasuada, "we won't have much of a chance against the Empire and its king." Then all 3 stood at the front gate, wondering just what happened to Eragon and Saphira._

* * *

Chapter 6: **The Black Knights of London**

_"I see one person knows about the Dragon Riders," said Murtagh, "but that doesn't concern me right now. What concerns me is your leader's apparent dilemma and his unwillingness to give up, even as his enemies surround him. That is my destiny, to help those who need help. That is the Dragon Rider way."_

Sean said, "Ok then, we shall take you guys home."

"Yes," said Meenallen. "Let's get you outta here before people start to notice." She gripped a spike on Thorn's tail and took hold of Murtagh's cape. They all disappeared to headquarters.

Ingrid Earthsen was there, saying, "Well, it's about time you all got here; I was about to send out someone to look for you."

"And what have we here?" said Ira Vase. He had noticed Murtagh and Thorn.

"New recruit," said Mobley.

"Doesn't look like one to me," said Regina Barlon. "He looks kind of dangerous. And I don't mean Michael Jackson's _Dangerous_. I mean _somebody could die_ dangerous."

"Oh don't be that way, Regina," said Sean. "This here is Murtagh and he's here to join with us Knights."

Murtagh said, "I never agreed to join with you. I'm a rogue."

"Then what's up with the scary red dragon, eh?" said Ira. "Human contact not good enough for you?"

"That's enough, Ira," said Solomon. "Murtagh is here to join with us and stuff like that."

"I couldn't have said that better myself," said Sean. "Knights, I bid thee all welcome Murtagh to London!"

And as each knight came and spoke to Murtagh, Jadis approached him with suspicion. She said, "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't seem to trust you and Sean is a fool to trust a complete stranger. But if one hair on the back of my neck stands up, I'll kill you and your pet lizard, chop you up, and toss you into the Thames."

"Leave him alone, Jade," said Mobley. To Murtagh, he said, "Don't mind Jadis; she's had a rather troubling life."

"I can tell," said Murtagh. "I could read her memories."

"Could you read mine?" Mobley quipped.

"I could also read entire lifetimes," said Murtagh. Solomon approached them and said, "I believe I am owed another sandwich."

"Here you go," said Mobley as he tossed Solomon the sandwich.

"What a pushover,"Solomon muttered as he ate his sandwich. "Can you believe that guy? He's a knight and people always push him around."

"Not always," said Mobley.

Solomon nodded. "But what about your mother? You don't have a job, you're not in school, you don't even have a girlfriend. Your mother is so pathetic she makes mine look like an angel."

"You mean a miniature angel," Mobley retorted.

"Any issues with your mother?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"More like my entire family," said Mobley. "My dad was never around when I was growing up, my mom was a jerk, and my half-sister was nothing more than a vicious money-stealing slut who wrecked marriages and destroyed families."

"Wow," said Solomon. "No wonder why you came here."

"That's not the end of it," said Mobley. "Cassandra always told me that I was a worthless little bastard and she was always better than me. She never even cared about me. My whole life, I grew up thinking that I was useless, worthless, and pathetic..."

"And then you met Sean," said Solomon.

"If it weren't for him, I never would have survived Hogwarts, or lived to even see Hogwarts," said Mobley. Murtagh nodded and said, "I think it's time we had a word with that sister of yours."

"_Half_-sister," Mobley snapped. "She's not worthy to be my sister at all."

"_Half_-sister, forgive me," said Murtagh. "We'll have a nice little chat with her."

"Sorry, but she's dead," said Jadis. "She's been dead since '83."

"Not to say we can't call on her spirit," said Solomon. He looked at Murtagh. "Can Dragon Riders call on the spirits of dead people?"

"I don't see why not," said Murtagh.

Sean said to them, "We've got ourselves an urgent situation here." They all looked at him, wondering what he was going to say next. "Lord Voldemort is back."

To be continued...dun dun dun!!

* * *

Next Chapter: **The Training**

Note: the next 9 chapters are as follows:

1. **The Training**: In which Jacquel and the others teach Eragon how to duel.

2. **The Search for Murtagh**: In which King Galbatorix and the Varden lead a race to find Murtagh first.

3. **The Spy Who Hated Me**: In which Sean has a bittersweet reunion and Murtagh discovers a secret about Mobley's family.

4. **Jacquel's Vision**: In which Jacquel has a frightening vision concerning Eragon's upcoming battle against Galbatorix.

5. **Galbatorix's Newest Scheme**: In which Galbatorix decides to try a new and controversial tactic to find Murtagh and Eragon.

6. **Sean's Plans for Revenge**: In which Sean asks Murtagh to join him in defeating Lord Voldemort.

7. **Saphira vs. Umbridge**: In which Saphira wages a silent battle against the much-hated Umbridge.

8. **The Assault on Terim**: In which Galbatorix attacks the city of Terim, but is defeated by Jeod and the Varden.

9. **Raiding the Ministry & Playing "**_Cards_**"**: In which the Knights and Murtagh disrupt Voldemort's evil plans to rule the wizarding world.

Review please!


	8. The Training

And now for chapter 7, in which Jacquel and the others teach Eragon how to duel.

* * *

When we last left off:

_Sean said to them, "We've got ourselves an urgent situation here." They all looked at him, wondering what he was going to say next. "Lord Voldemort is back."_

* * *

Chapter 7: **The Training**

_We should throw our lot in with them, Saphira replied back. After all, they might be just the allies we need to help defeat Glabatorix for good._

Back at Hogwarts, the kids were all amazed to hear stories about the Dragon Riders, not that Eragon was much of a storyteller to begin with. Dean stood up and said, "Well, you say there's a war in your country, but why are you here?"

"I got lost on the way back and was attacked by Dementors," said Eragon.

"And then you almost fell to your death," Jacquel finished for him. "Dragon Rider or not, you are in dire need of some training."

"And who's going to train me then?" said Eragon. "I've got all the training I need."

"No you don't," said Neville. "Not as far as those Dementors are concerned. You need to learn wizard's magic."

Saphira looked at Eragon and said, "_What they are saying is true. You do need more training_."

Just then, the news about Voldemort's return hit the wireless. Harry frowned and said, "It looks like we have less time than I foresaw. He's coming and we have to stop him."

"But the ministry's trying to cover it up," said Stacey. "We're not stupid; we know he has returned."

Jacquel said, "And if no one's going to do anything about it, then we will!"

Harry frowned as he looked at Jacquel. He said, "This is not your battle."

"Nor is it yours," said Stacey. "This battle shall be between to very bitter enemies, and the one who will defeat him will be the one who defeated him once before, which is NOT you."

"Oh, so you're telling me that my parents died for nothing?!" Harry cried out. "This sucks!"

"I know," said Stacey. "But as for our friend here, we'll have to teach him wizard magic."

Looking around and seeing that Eragon had disappeared, Dean said, "Hey, where'd he go?"

Eragon found Roran and Katrina in the woods. Roran said, "It's about time you showed up here, Eragon. We've been looking for you. Where are we, anyway?"

"In a school," said Eragon, "and apparently thousands of miles away from Alagaesia."

"Well, at least we're nowhere near Galbatorix, that which I'm glad of," said Roran.

Katrina said, "What shall we do now?"

"We stay where we are," said Eragon. "If we move, then someone could inform the king of our whereabouts."

Just then, Jacquel approached them and said, "We've got the perfect place for you to hide your dragon in case that Umbitch decides to snoop around." Eragon was glad she didn't notice Roran at all. "We go to the Room of Requirement."

Saphira objected to being hidden in a strange room but the kids convinced her that it would be better if she stayed hidden than risk giving herself and Eragon away if someone were to see her. Eragon, Roran, and Katrina walked into the Room of Requirement and saw Saphira standing in the room.

"_It's quite comfortable in here_," said Saphira, "_even though I prefer to be outdoors. But the children are right when they say that some people out there can see me and not all of them are friendly_."

"You did pick the right spot," said Eragon, "but where will we train?"

"Here," said Jacquel. "No way is the Umbitch gonna find us in this room."

But Umbridge did know about Saphira and the dragon frightened her. And not only that, Saphira seemed to know what kind of person Umbridge was, and she didn't like her one bit. Umbridge said to herself, "I'll teach that dragon a lesson soon enough." But she didn't know that she herself was in need of a lesson at that.

For the next few days, weeks, and months, Eragon trained in the Room of Requirement with Harry and his friends. Roran and Katrina sometimes watched the training or walked around the school. Umbridge had no idea that the kids were training themselves and Eragon; not even Filch could catch them. Dumbledore too had no knowledge of the training because he was too busy dealing with his own problems, which consisted of the Dark Lord's rumored return and whispers about his own past.

Eragon did improve drastically with his training, but he felt bad about not returning to Ellesmera and Oromis and Glaedr. Saphira shared his feelings. One day, he said, "Do you think we've made a mistake about not returning to Ellesmera?"

Saphira said, "_Well, so far, no one has found us yet_."

Eragon said, "We did promise Oromis and Glaedr that we would return, and right now I feel quite unhappy because I never returned. Shall we go off then?"

"_Only if we return in a day_," said Saphira. "_Time is short and a dangerous enemy approaches. You must be ready to help defeat him_."

"As I must," said Eragon. "One enemy is bad enough and he is a Dragon Rider. If he meets this Lord Voldemort the children speak of, it would be nothing short of a disaster. We can't have them in an alliance at all."

"_No we cannot_," said Saphira. "_But we must deal with it when the time comes. So shall we leave_?"

"We leave now or not at all," said Eragon. He jumped on Saphira's back and they took off for Ellesmera.

Meanwhile, Umbridge smirked as she watched the kids write essays about a rather childish subject. Jacquel and Harry were passing a note back and forth until Umbridge saw them. Thinking quickly, Jacquel popped the note into her mouth and destroyed it. "Spit it out, Miss Romanov," ordered the teacher, but Jacquel held it bravely under her tongue. The cruel woman forced the child's mouth open, but there was no note.

"Detention for passing notes and lying about it," said Umbridge said at last. "Mr. Potter, you will serve your detention with Mr. Malfoy, Miss Romanov, you will serve your detention with the Headmaster. Do I make myself clear?"

But then the bell rang and the children rushed out the room before the evil woman could utter another word.

Stacey said to Jacquel, "You all right? That woman was not right to be trying to force your mouth open like that."

Jacquel moaned. "I feel like I've eaten paper and ink."

"Very good," said Roran. "A lesser man would have talked under such torture."

"A lesser man indeed," said Hermione. "Say, has anyone seen Eragon?"

Eragon and Saphira had safely made it into Ellesmera. The first thing they did was to visit Oromis. The old dragon rider said, "I saw you coming, Eragon. You look much better than ever."

"Indeed I have," said Eragon.

"_And you've gotten quite powerful_," Glaedr chimed in.

"Ok, now you're just making fun of me," said Eragon.

"_Eragon_…" Saphira began, but Oromis stopped her. He then said, "I've heard rumors that you were attacked on your way back to the Varden."

"I was," said Eragon, "and then I ended up in an alternative world where people can do magic at a whim."

"I know of that world," said Oromis. "I have seen it many times. But now that world needs you."

Eragon said, "You know of this?"

Oromis said, "It was cruel of me to hide your whereabouts from the Varden, but I could not risk having Galbatorix find you there and making war with the wizards; and if he did, some of the most powerful wizards in the world would kill him on sight."

Eragon nodded. Saphira said, "_Master, there have been many problems in that world. A cruel wizard whose name they dare not say will attack soon and Murtagh is nowhere to be found_."

"I wonder why," said Oromis. "He never had much of a good life and then evil can enter his heart and make him do such atrocious things. But let us not darken this day with harsh things. I'm sure there's something that you must know."

"And that is?" asked Eragon.

"Neither Galbatorix nor Murtagh know of this, but we do," said Oromis.

"And that is…" Eragon wondered, not preparing himself for what was going to happen next. Oromis said, "You must tell him the truth."

"What truth?" cried Eragon.

"_You knew this was coming_," said Saphira. "_Brom the Storyteller and Dragon Rider is your father_."

* * *

To be continued...dun dun dun!!

Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I leave thee with a cliffhanger!! But now you know who Eragon's father is!!

Next Chapter: **The Search for Murtagh**

* * *

Note: the next 9 chapters are as follows:

1. **The Search for Murtagh**: In which King Galbatorix and the Varden lead a race to find Murtagh first.

2. **The Spy Who Hated Me**: In which Sean has a bittersweet reunion and Murtagh discovers a secret about Mobley's family.

3. **Jacquel's Vision**: In which Jacquel has a frightening vision concerning Eragon's upcoming battle against Galbatorix.

4. **Galbatorix's Newest Scheme**: In which Galbatorix decides to try a new and controversial tactic to find Murtagh and Eragon.

5. **Sean's Plans for Revenge**: In which Sean asks Murtagh to join him in defeating Lord Voldemort.

6. **Saphira vs. Umbridge**: In which Saphira wages a silent battle against the much-hated Umbridge.

7. **The Assault on Terim**: In which Galbatorix attacks the city of Terim, but is defeated by Jeod and the Varden.

8. **Raiding the Ministry & Playing "**_Cards_**"**: In which the Knights and Murtagh disrupt Voldemort's evil plans to rule the wizarding world.

9. **Night in the Death Room**: in which the Battle in the Department of Mysteries is fought on two different fronts.

Review please!


	9. The Search for Murtagh

And now for chapter 8, in which King Galbatorix and the Varden lead a race to find Murtagh first.

* * *

When we last left off: _"And that is…" Eragon wondered, not preparing himself for what was going to happen next. _

_Oromis said, "You must tell him the truth." _

_ "What truth?" cried Eragon. _

_ "You knew this was coming," said Saphira. "Brom the Storyteller and Dragon Rider is your father." _

* * *

Chapter 8: **The Search for Murtagh **

We now go back to the wicked king Galbatorix, who vowed to stop at nothing to find Murtagh and Eragon. Little did he know that both were in the wizarding world.

The evil king sat with his staff. They were going over various ideas and search routes. Murtagh had to be found as quickly as possible.

Lombi said, "Hey, why not put up missing posters all over Alagaesia? We'll reward the person who finds Murtagh!"

Galbatorix said, "Yeah, good idea, but we have a problem...EVERYONE, including the Varden, will find out that Murtagh is missing!"

Micelo said, "But what if the Varden know about it already? There'll be no stopping them from getting to Murtagh!"

Galbatorix said, "You're right, Micelo. We're going to have to start searching right now if we want to get to Murtagh before the Varden do!"

******

Meanwhile, Nasuada and the rest of the Varden had already set out a search party for Murtagh. Nasuada told the searchers to be as discreet as they can; there was no need for anyone to freak out with the knowledge that Murtagh was a Dragon Rider who was forced to serve Galbatorix, as the rumor among the Varden was to be believed.

*******

Ripkir noticed the Vardern was also searching for Murtagh and said, "Sire, the Varden have already discovered that Murtagh has been missing and are conducting their own search party. What shall we do?"

Galbatorix said, "Well, we all know that Murtagh had served the Varden and we all know that he's got eyes for that pretty leader as well. But we'll have to fight them and get Murtagh before they do.

He pulled out his plans and called Micelo. He said, "Now is the time to attack the Varden wherever they may be."

"But aren't we risking it?" said Micelo. "I mean, we don't have Murtagh and Thorn here and that's saying something."

Galbatorix said, "You're right, Micelo, we are kind of risking thisng here. But isn't it better just to attack now and then when we find Murtagh, use him to finish off the Varden once and for all?"

Ripkir said, "We must include the possibility of Murtagh being held captive by the Varden as well. They will make him talk."

"And if he talks, we're finished!" cried Galbatorix. "Micelo, send a team to find Murtagh, wherever he may be. Ripkir, round up the army. I say it's time to fight!" And as the men rushed off to do their king's bidding, he couldn't help but wonder if somehow he would meet a defeat at the hands of the Varden, Dragon Riders or no.

*****

Nasuada too found out that the king had decided to go after Murtagh and she decided that it was time for the Varden to attack. There was no way she would let Galbatorix get to Murtagh first, not as long as her heart was concerned.

* * *

And there you have it!

Next Chapter: **The Spy Who Hated Me **

* * *

Note: the next 9 chapters are as follows:

1. **The Spy Who Hated Me**: In which Sean has a bittersweet reunion and Murtagh discovers a secret about Mobley's family.

2. **Jacquel's Vision**: In which Jacquel has a frightening vision concerning Eragon's upcoming battle against Galbatorix.

3. **Galbatorix's Newest Scheme**: In which Galbatorix decides to try a new and controversial tactic to find Murtagh and Eragon.

4. **Sean's Plans for Revenge**: In which Sean asks Murtagh to join him in defeating Lord Voldemort.

5. **Saphira vs. Umbridge**: In which Saphira wages a silent battle against the much-hated Umbridge.

6. **The Assault on Terim**: In which Galbatorix attacks the city of Terim, but is defeated by Jeod and the Varden.

7. **Raiding the Ministry & Playing "Cards"**: In which the Knights and Murtagh disrupt Voldemort's evil plans to rule the wizarding world.

8. **Night in the Death Room**: in which the Battle in the Department of Mysteries is fought on two different fronts.

9. **Facing His Fears**: in which Eragon learns to swallow his fears and face an unimaginable enemy.

Review please!


End file.
